


Diamond Steven

by BrokenWingedTenshi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWingedTenshi/pseuds/BrokenWingedTenshi
Summary: Steven, AKA Pink Diamond has everything he could ever want.  So why can't he just be satisfied?
Relationships: Garnet/Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. Welcome Home Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter a bit of bubbly pink enthusiasm

It was so strange, Steven knew, that he had been made so small. The rest of the diamonds were so much bigger than him, though he was still significantly taller than other gems. Aside from perhaps a few of the larger quartz soldiers. But even they bowed to him, so he paid it no mind. 

That was another strange thing. He was male. Unlike most other gems, he had been created as a man. That was alright though. Blue and yellow praised his difference, and white called him her crowning achievement. Together, they were the diamond authority. Superior life forms to all others, creating life from the bleakest of planets. His personal favorites were his lovely pearl (though she'd needed to be reset twice), his personal Cinnabar (a gem grown on an acidic plant with the ability to corrode anything she desired, and a Jasper with her gem displayed proudly in place of her nose.

Steven himself, was just called Pink Diamond for the most part. But he had chosen the name Steven for himself and it was one of the only things that was ever truly his. Currently, he was awaiting what he thought might be a new addition to his list of favored gems. It was, admittedly, very short. But this gem had been made just for him, and he couldn't help but be excited.

He took one last look in the mirror, admiring his pale porcelain skin and hair the color of a fresh pink rose. His eyes were a near glowing fuschia, trademark diamond shaped black pupils making them all the more eye catching. He straightened one leg of his pale rose pants. They were form fitting, though they still left a sufficient amount of room not to hinder his movement at all. His shirt was simple, a match for his pants with a diamond shaped opening to show off his gem. His sleeves were nonexistent aside from small puffs of pink fabric at his shoulders. He thought the pebbles probably made it that way to show off his toned arms. Nodding his head once, he cleared his throat.

"I need a chair please. And I'd appreciate it if you'd remove everything else for the time being."

Immediately, his current furniture and accessories began to sink and a grand throne rose from the floor. Just in time, he sat down to the sound of a knock on the door. Making it a point to look bored as he leaned on one hand, he sighed heavily.

"Enter."

His Cinnabar and Pearl came in, making the sign for the diamond authority and bowing to him. Cinnabar spoke.

"For our diamond's enjoyment, we have escorted a Jasper with the new gem you ordered Your Radiance."

Steven sat up a bit, gesturing them to stand up.

"Bring me the new gem. I wish to see them for myself."

His favored Jasper carried in an ornate box, bowing at the door. He smiled softly, unable to restrain the expression.

"You may approach Jasper. And feel free to remain while I awaken the new gem."

Jasper visibly swallowed, but approached the throne, kneeling and opening the box to reveal a perfect heart cut gem. Steven picked up the gem nearly reverently, watching the light reflect and refract off the gem as Jasper took her place with Pearl and Cinnabar. Steven brought his mouth close to the gem.

"It's time to wake up . . . Little Spinel."

. He pressed a little kiss to the gem in his hands, and a bright light shine out of it. Dressed in pink and white with big heart shaped ponytails, she formed right in his lap, and he chuckled softly. 

"There you are. You're even more beautiful than I imagined you'd be."

Tugging the little gem close, he peered over her head as he held her to his chest.

"She's so small, just like a human. I love her!"

His Pearl grinned at him, clasping her hands.

"That's wonderful news my Diamond! I'm sure Yellow Diamond will be mose pleased you enjoy her gift! She's lovely."

Steven just nodded, playing with her hair before turning his eyes to Spinel.

"Hello Spinel, I'm Pink Diamond. If you need anything, anything at all- just name it."

Turning to the other gems of his court, he grinned at them. 

"That'll be all Pearl, Cinnabar. Jasper, I'm very pleased with you. I'm grateful to you for bringing me Spinel. If there is anything I can do for you, name it."

Jasper just made the sign for the diamond authority.

"I'm honored to receive your favor my Diamond. That is all I could ever want."

Steven hummed thoughtfully. 

"Well, if ever you're in need of anything else you know where to find me. You are dismissed Jasper."

She left, which meant that the only ones left in the room were Steven, and the blushing gem in his lap. 

"Now that all that's out of the way, in private you may refer to me as Pink or Steven. In front of anyone else, it's 'My Diamond. Welcome to Home World. Everything is at your disposal . . . _**I** _am at your disposal. Welcome **home** little one."


	2. Discourse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first stirrings if the gem rebellion

Home world, thought Spinel, was very strange. She liked it just fine, but it always felt like something was missing. And 6,000 years was plenty of time to get bored of seeing the same places and faces every day. Except her diamond- she could never get tired of her diamond. Steven, as he insisted she call him in private, was a sweetheart. He treated her as though she were the royal one, as opposed to the reality of her being there to obey his every whim.

But all Steven had ever asked of her was to be happy. Liven up his days with smiles and laughter. And though his new Pearl was a wonderful friend after the last one had misbehaved and gotten hurt (she'd been put to use in White Diamond's court as a conduit, a high honor for her millennia of loyal service to Pink), no one ever made him smile quite like she did. And she took a great deal of pride in that. She was doing the job she was assigned to. Created for. What could be better?

Well, she could think of a few things but that would just be greedy. She'd asked her diamond once if he'd ever wanted a different life than the one he was given. She had thought he would be mad at her for such an insolent question, but he wasn't. He was rarely upset with her. He just chuckled.

"Everyone wishes for that sometimes Spinel, it's just a fact of life. But it would be greedy for me to wish for something else when I already have so much. The life I lead is privileged, I know that. So I've learned to stop entertaining such thoughts."

That train of thought didn't last long though. Because the colony he was given was due to sprout its first gems within the next few days. It was nice to see her diamond so excited about something. Pearl and Cinna said the last time he had been so excited was when Spinel herself was formed six thousand years before. And his excitement was contagious. He held numerous parties to celebrate the expected 'births' of an exceptional batch of quartz soldiers. Beautiful in their own way, each and every one.

One gem though, had stayed in her hole too long. 'Overcooked' the snarky homeworld gems called her. She was small, and she couldn't speak properly, only mimic. But the understanding in her eyes spoke volumes. And one look to her diamond said he saw it too. Yellow wanted to shatter her and put her out of her misery, but blue felt sorry. Surely there was some job they could give her. Steven cleared his throat.

"White, if it would settle the discourse, may I keep her? If nothing else she can join Spinel and entertain me while I await the next batch of soldiers."

White chortled softly, looking down at the whole situation with amusement.

"You're far too kind Pink, but if you think she'll be of some use to you then you are more than welcome to keep the defective quartz."

Steven nodded his head.

"Thank you White, you truly do spoil me."

White just waved a hand.

"Nonsense Pink, every other gem your first colony has yielded thus far has been exceptional. You've even deigned to give a use to this one, small and otherwise purposeless as she may be."

Steven looked down on them from his throne with amusement, but she could see the anger it masked. It made her want to hide. This was the first time she'd ever been afraid of her diamond.

"I'm certain she'll serve me well."

Spinel feared what would happen if she didn't.

~~~~~

It wasn't until later that Spinel had found out that the anger wasn't directed at the little quartz. She had been fully prepared to take whatever blow pink may have directed to the newest addition to their court, but he treated Amethyst, as he called her, like he treated Spinel. With a gentle touch and soft words. Things no one else on Home World would ever deign to give her. Even the pearls could be quite stuck up. And Pink was not overly fond of the new one, though she was entirely enamored with him.

But she understood the need for propriety, so she said nothing. Pink liked to vent to her though, and recently they'd been going to his own private garden, with flowers like they'd seen on Earth. He ranted for days, wondering how anyone could be so callous as Yellow and White. Sure they valued him, he was part of their family. He was a diamond. But did everyone else just mean nothing to them? Did they feel anything at all, or were all their plays to keep him docile and placated just practicality. Was he just another tool?

His doubts were only fueled further but the news that a ruby and a sapphire had fused. By accident, and it had saved the Sapphire's gem. The thought was fascinating to Steven, but somehow it wasn't to his fellow diamonds. They thought it was repulsive. The fusion had escaped into his colony and they wanted the new life shattered, and they intended to use his quartz soldiers to do it.

Swallowing his diamond pride, he stormed into his viewing room, his favored gems, including little amethyst, trailing behind. When he turned to them, fuchsia eyes narrowed.

"We're going to save that fusion."

This was the Steven that Spinel knew. Rash, impulsive, and dare she say . . . Ready to change the world.


End file.
